La Promesa del Dragón Oscuro
by BloomyLee
Summary: Una antigua leyenda señala que la humanidad tiene los días contados a causa de la maldición de un dragón. Nadie cree esto hasta que notan que el mundo comienza a caer a pedazos. Midoriya, un joven viajero común, por accidente despierta al gran dragón que llevaba dormido cientos de años. ¿Logrará eliminar ese rencor en su corazón? KatsuDeku / TodoDeku. AU. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen, son de su autor respectivo.

Pareja Principal: Katsuki x Izuku / Todoroki x Izuku.

Advertencia: Insinuación de triángulo amoroso. Relación chico x chico, sino te gusta, no lo leas.

* * *

 **La Promesa del Dragón Oscuro**

Prólogo:

No había forma de escapar.

A través de los casi mil años que su memoria se lo dictaba, su vasta experiencia y sabiduría, jamás se había visto envuelto en uno de los aprietos más cruciales de su vida. Todo por haber confiado en los humanos.

 _Malditos humanos._

El cielo caía a pedazos, vuelto gotas salpicando sobre su ya malherido lomo. Su alrededor era un mar de fuego devorando todo a su paso. Agua y sangre resbalaba por su escamosa piel, al compás de las lanzas danzando peligrosamente por el resto de su atormentado cuerpo.

No podía más. Su cuerpo débil le pedía a gritos acabar con su tortura. La grandeza de su boca abierta y sus afilados colmillos solo liberaban diminutas llamas, prontas a extinguirse como estrellas rojas.

—¡Aléjense de su sangre! —vociferaron los soldados, atentos a cualquier movimiento del dragón, quien a duras penas conseguía respirar sin fundirse en el dolor—. ¡Si la tocan, morirán!

Pero la advertencia llegó demasiado tarde. El dragón levantó su cola y la sacudió, golpeando el suelo como un estruendoso relámpago. Parte de la tierra se partió y los soldados ardieron en aquella lava de sangre.

—¡En nombre de la Corona Real, no nos doblegaremos! ¡Llevaremos la sangre al rey! —exclamó un soldado líder del ejército real, seguido de un grito al unísono del resto de los otros soldados. —¡Por el reino de Autem!

Un feroz gruñido fue oído como un profundo lamento. El dragón estiró sus alas y una fuerte ráfaga de viento golpeó a los otros soldados, tierra y ramas del frondoso bosque. Las escamas del dragón brillaron por la luz emitida del fuego que lo rodeaba, un aterrador espectáculo de multicolores a los ojos de esos hombres cegados por el honor a su reino. La lluvia continuó cayendo y el dragón, consumado por la furia y la venganza, alzó la cabeza, abriendo sus fauces:

—¡Será su fin! —bramó, a través de un gruñido gutural—. Su osadía les saldrá caro. ¡Jamás tendrán mi sangre, malditos humanos! Mi sangre derramada no será en vano. El día que yo despierte, saldarán la deuda pendiente. ¡Cuando los tiempos de paz abunden en la humanidad, yo reapareceré a destruir su esperanza por la que tanto lucharon! ¡Siete años de paz y siete años de agonía serán la condena para generaciones futuras! ¡Sucios humanos traidores! ¡Será todo lo que tendrán sus miserables descendientes! ¡Mueran!

La aterradora bestia rugió sonoramente tras pronunciar esas palabras, agitando sus puntiagudas alas como si pronunciara un peligroso conjuro acompañado de un corazón furioso y decepcionado. Su alma ardía en fuego. Había sido un tonto e ingenuo al haber confiado en uno de ellos desde el principio. Esos traidores lo pagarían caro.

Los dragones eran seres de culto en el pasado, respetados por la humanidad hacía siglos atrás. Cuando el egoísmo y la codicia aún no conocían su sangre. Aquella fuente de vida que jamás creyó se convertiría en el arma más letal para los de su especie.

No había nada más que hacer, había sido su error y debía enmendarlo. Cual cascarón, su piel comenzó a quebrarse. Los soldados sobrevivientes, exhaustos tras la batalla, divisaron al dragón desintegrarse. El fuego desaparecía junto a él, mientras sus oscuras escamas se tornaban cenizas bajo la lluvia. El último suspiro del viento lo entregó a un profundo letargo.

Bajo la lluvia, no tenía otra escapatoria.

Y en su profundo pesar, no tenía esperanza alguna.

* * *

Mi primer fic de Boku no Hero, espero que les guste. Es un fic de no más de 6 capítulos. Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen, son de su autor respectivo.

Pareja Principal: Katsuki x Izuku / Todoroki x Izuku.

Advertencia: Insinuación de triángulo amoroso. Relación chico x chico, sino te gusta, no lo leas.

* * *

Capítulo I:

" _Querido hijo, no sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho recibir tu carta esta mañana. La alegría fue tan grande, que mi pulso se aceleró y me desmayé camino a la entrada de nuestra casa para leerla._

 _Estoy tan contenta de saber que estás bien, que eso me tranquiliza enormemente. Todos los días pienso en ti, esperando que estés a salvo. Ten cuidado, hijo, las cosas se han puesto un poco peligrosas en este último tiempo. La hambruna y escasez de alimentos ha sembrado el pánico en las personas. Los saqueadores aparecen a plena luz del día a destrozar pueblos, ya no vivimos como antes._

 _Hijo mío, estoy preocupada. Estoy segura que debes estar más enterado que yo sobre este asunto, por eso quiero que sepas que si algún día necesitas regresar a casa, aquí estaré yo. Tienes todo lo que necesitas, pues este es tu hogar, un lugar seguro, el lugar que construimos juntos desde que eras un niño. ¿Lo recuerdas, Izuku? Quiero respetar tu decisión de haberte ido a conocer el mundo, tu propio camino en la vida, pero quiero que sepas que siempre serás bienvenido aquí. Si decides venir a visitarme, podrás tranquilizar el corazón de tu madre._

 _Cuídate mucho, hijo._

 _Te quiere, mamá."_

Dobló cuidadosamente la carta y la introdujo en el sobre. Sonriendo por el cariño y la bondad de las palabras de su madre. Podía sentir el aroma a perfume que desprendía el papel, junto a la crema que usaba para cuidar sus manos. Aun a pesar de los años que no se veían, ella seguía usando la misma crema y el mismo perfume. Nada había cambiado. Repasó por última vez la carta. Su letra era impecable y oblicua, escrita con el mismo verde agua de su pluma como la primera vez que le escribió. Todo era tan familiar, que sintió nostalgia al recordar los viejos tiempos. Cuando era solo un niño queriendo conocer el mundo, en esa pequeña casa junto a su madre en las colinas al sur de Montem. Alzó la vista y divisó el majestuoso paisaje que se plasmaba delante de él. Montem, el lugar donde creció desde que tenía cinco años, estaba demasiado lejos de él; al suroeste de Rada, cruzando el gran lago Decores, el lago más grande de la región. Lejos de sus recuerdos, lejos de quien daría su vida por estar ahí una vez más. Sabía que había sido su decisión dejar su hogar y emprender su aventura, y que tal vez ya era tiempo de regresar, pero sabía que había algo que tenía que aprender antes de eso. Algo dentro de él se lo decía. Las montañas, altas e imponentes, a un costado del sur de Rada —la gran capital del Reino de

Autem— estaban cubiertas de la blanca nieve que dejó el invierno culminante. Había sido un golpe de suerte recibir lluvias en estos tiempos de sequía, pues, tal y como su madre le indicó en la carta, las cosas se estaban poniendo difíciles, todo gracias a un duro y extraño cambio climático que afectó diversas zonas del país en cuestión de meses. La ciudad de Pretia se inundó de barro y agua, por lo que muchas casas quedaron a la deriva. Los cementerios llegaron a desbordarse y cadáveres de personas llegaron a ser encontradas. Más al norte, el pueblo de Rugiet desapareció. Apenas pocas personas sobrevivieron mientras otras se vieron flotando por el río Celica, que desembocaba desde las altas montañas del sur de Rugiet. Suspiró. Todo era demasiado extraño y la preocupación por su madre era latente. Estaba muy lejos de ella, pero no había día que no pensara en ella, ni tampoco faltaban sus cartas que mantenían sus corazones unidos. Midoriya sabía que su madre era fuerte y eso se veía reflejado en las cartas que, de vez en vez, tenía la dicha de recibir.

Una blanca paloma se posó en su hombro derecho, sus alas irradiaban bajo el sol por el aleteo que despeinaba el cabello de Midoriya y este comenzó a reír.

—Es una buena madre, ¿no es así, Richard? —dijo, convidándole una migaja de pan a su mascota y esta lo picoteó—. Hiciste un buen trabajo como siempre. Pero creo que tardaré un poco en contestar, ¿te quedarás conmigo hasta que encuentre el tiempo de hacerlo?

La paloma arrulló en respuesta y recibió otro trozo de pan. Izuku simplemente sonrió y le dio las gracias. Aquella ave había sido su pasaje de ida para emprender su aventura como explorador del mundo y surcador de mares. A los trece años, cuando tomó la decisión de dejar su hogar en busca de aventuras, Inko, su madre, no había estado muy convencida con la idea, por lo que el trato fue siempre enviar mensajes por carta mediante esa paloma, con tal de saber del estado y paradero de su hijo. Al principio no le había agradado mucho, estar siempre contándole todo no le daba certeza de su independencia, pero poco a poco fue comprendiendo la importancia del apoyo de su madre en cada momento de frustración y soledad. Sus palabras se convirtieron en su fortaleza y las cosas siguieron así hasta ahora, con sus diecisiete años de edad recién cumplidos, siempre manteniendo la promesa.

La mañana estaba recién comenzando e Izuku se había levantado para cortar leña. Todo estaba muy tranquilo y el sol brillaba desde el horizonte, mientras que al otro lado, el desnudo bosque de Spargant se teñía con sus rayos sobre sus ramas. Acostumbraba a mirar las estrellas desaparecer del cielo y apreciar el renacer del sol, de alguna forma, sentía que recibía energías con sólo recibir ese suave calor contra su piel.

Llevaba un buen rato distrayéndose con la vista, cuando sintió su cabeza ser picoteada por su acompañante.

—¡Auch! ¡Ya lo sé, Richard! Debo seguir trabajando. Ten —le brindó otro trocito de pan para dejarlo tranquilo y continuó con su labor, sobando su cabeza adolorida.

Aún estaba helado y el sol no calentaba lo suficiente a esas horas, por lo que mantenerse activo hacía mejor las cosas y su cuerpo entraba en calor mientras cortaba la leña. Recientemente las repentinas lluvias habían entorpecido el trabajo y gran parte de la leña se humedeció cuando un árbol cayó sobre el almacén que resguardaba la madera, por lo que Izuku tuvo la misión de separar gran parte de la madera húmeda de la seca y cortar la mojada para dejarla secar hasta el próximo invierno. A pesar de haber sido invierno, la lluvia había pegado poco en la zona y nadie esperaba aquella tormenta al final de la estación. El trabajo había sido doblemente arduo y aún quedaba mucho por hacer.

—Es sorprendente ver cómo te las arreglas para levantarte antes que yo —Un hombre de mediana edad se aproximó al joven con un vaso con agua para él.

Midoriya recibió gustoso el vaso y bebió el agua como si su cuerpo estuviese seco. No se había percatado de lo muerto de sed que estaba, pero lo agradeció.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por todo lo que han hecho por mí —dijo, sonriendo.

—Sabes que eres de gran ayuda para la familia y puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, siempre serás bienvenido aquí —dijo el hombre, tomando el hacha para ayudar al otro —. Pero no tienes que sobreexigirte tanto, ¿sabes?

—Me gusta ayudar, es todo —aclaró, haciendo el vaso a un lado y apilando la madera cortada sobre dos retoños como base—. Además, tendremos que ir al bosque para talar árboles de hoja caduca. Serán de mucha utilidad para abastecernos de leña seca. _Sabemos que la savia de esos árboles se traslada a las raíces y permite que tengan menos humedad por lo que se secarán más rápido. Si fuésemos por pino u otras maderas blandas, estos se demorarían alrededor d meses, y no tenemos tanto tiempo para esperar. Hay, excepciones por supuesto, pero el proceso de secado de este tipo de madera es igual de complicado y…_

A medida que Midoriya iba divagando, el hombre comenzó a reír y le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

—¡No te apures, hijo! Aún hay tiempo —sonrió—, ya hemos pasado por esto antes. Hoy mismo nos las arreglaremos para adentrarnos al bosque a buscar madera seca, ¿vendrás conmigo?

—¡Por supuesto! —afirmó entusiasmado, sonriendo de lado a lado.

—¿De qué están hablando? —La conversación fue interrumpida cuando Uraraka, una tierna joven, se acercó a ellos con una canasta de pan fresco—. Papá, ¿estás seguro que puedes ir? Te lastimaste la espalda hace poco tratando de reparar el almacén, ¿lo recuerdas? Mamá se pondrá furiosa si vas así al bosque.

El padre se vio afligido al ser recordado por su propia hija el estado de su condición.

—¿Qué dices, hija? Yo estoy completamente bien…

Uraraka le interrumpió golpeando la espalda baja de su padre, a lo que éste soltó un quejido.

—Cortar un poco de leña no es nada en comparación a cortar un árbol completo, papá —refunfuñó la muchacha—. No queremos que te lastimes.

—Buenos… días, Uraraka —Saludó Izuku un tanto nervioso, intentando calmar a su amiga y desviar la atención de su padre un rato.

—¿Cómo estás, Izuku? Les he traído pan recién horneado para ustedes —Sonrió la muchacha y le ofreció la canasta—. Mamá dice que ya casi está listo el desayuno y que vayan a comer una vez terminen.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Tengo un hambre feroz esta mañana! ¿Qué tal si terminamos y vamos a comer? —preguntó el Sr. Ochaco e Izuku respondió con un sí.

—¡Yo también quiero ayudar!

Los tres se dedicaron de lleno a cortar la leña para ir apilándola una por una, esperando que el verano que seguía lograse secar gran parte de ella y tener de sobra para el próximo invierno. Izuku se sentía feliz y cómodo al pasar tiempo con aquella amable familia. Llevaba con ellos hacía bastante tiempo y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos, agradeciendo el darle un techo para él desde la primera vez que los conoció, a los catorce años, cuando un día encontró a su amiga Uraraka ser atacada por un monstruo en las profundidades del bosque de Spargant, a unos cuantos kilómetros de la capital. Curó sus heridas y la familia Ochaco lo recibió como un miembro más de su hogar. La familia de Uraraka se dedicaba a trabajar en una humilde panadería en el centro de la ciudad, y él ayudaba a traer la leña para su horno de barro, entre otras cosas. Había aprendido mucho con ellos y sabía que hambre no pasaría estando ahí.

Él no siempre había sido alguien fuerte y ágil, la experiencia durante sus años de viaje le enseñó a valerse por sí mismo y aprender todo tipo de cosas, desde hacer una fogata hasta plantar semillas, reparar techumbres, cocinar, bordar, tratar heridas y el manejo de armas para el combate o la caza. Muchas cosas había tenido que pasar antes, pero cada experiencia fue un reto que culminó en un valioso aprendizaje y del cual Izuku estaba eternamente agradecido. Sus días de lágrimas finalmente se convirtieron en un camino de fortaleza y diversas posibilidades. Aún cuando se sintiera muy bienvenido en esa casa, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que partir.

—¡¿Te vas a ir, Izuku?! —Uraraka golpeó la mesa con su pan a medio morder y Midoriya casi se atragantó con la comida.

—Sí… después de ayudar a tu padre en el bosque —confesó, revolviendo la deliciosa sopa de carne y verduras que su madre preparó para el desayuno—. Creo que ya es tiempo de que me vaya. No puedo estar aquí por siempre.

—Es muy triste que quieras irte tan pronto —dijo tristemente la Señora Ochaco, poniendo una mano sobre el cabello de Uraraka—. Te echaremos mucho de menos, sobre todo nuestra hija. ¿No es así?

—¡Mamá! —La joven lanzó un grito hasta enrojecer.

—Sí, no sabes cuánto suspiraba cada vez que te veía trabajando todas las mañanas —comentó el padre, casi riendo entre dientes—. ¡Me hacía hasta sentir celoso! ¡Mi hija está creciendo!

—¡Papá! ¡No es cierto! ¡Izuku, no les creas! —El rostro de Uraraka estaba rojo y sacudía sus brazos como muestra de negación.

Ambos padres rieron a carcajadas mientras que la vergüenza de la pobre muchacha no cesaba. Su cara estaba hecha un tomate, su cabeza cabizbaja y apretaba la ropa con las manos. Era cierto, para ella, Izuku era atractivo, verlo trabajar arduamente día y noche le levantaba el ánimo y también le hacía querer sacar lo mejor de sí misma. Él la inspiraba a querer hacer las cosas cada vez mejor y por eso era que siempre lo observaba. En algún punto, llegó a sentirse atraída a esa alegría y sencillez que lo caracterizaba. Sin embargo, parecía que Izuku siempre estaba pensando en algo más y sentía que entre ellos había una enorme muralla que los separaba, no lo dejaba acercarse y conocerlo más. A pesar del tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, habían muy pocas cosas que sabía en profundidad de él. Izuku hablaba poco de él mismo y de su pasado, por lo que para ella, él era todo un misterio. Nunca se atrevió a preguntarle directamente por miedo a molestarlo o abrir alguna herida que tuviese y prefirió esperar a que la confianza entre ellos fuese suficiente para que Izuku se abriera a ella. Pero tal parecía que ese sueño era inalcanzable o muy difícil de cumplirse.

Izuku intentó calmarla diciéndole que estaba bien, que no se preocupara. Aunque francamente no sabía cómo abordar lo que sucedía y también sintió vergüenza. Uraraka era una muchacha dulce, gentil y muy bonita, para un chico de su edad, era normal reaccionar de esa forma. Aún no entendía muy bien sus sentimientos, así que no le prestó mucha importancia.

Sonrió al ver aquella calidez familiar que tanto le acogía, recordándole a su madre de alguna forma. Le hacía feliz ver todo ese apoyo mutuo y sentirse parte de eso, a pesar de que él a fin de cuentas fuera un total extraño. Pero, tal y como Uraraka se lo dijo una vez, no necesitaban lazos de sangre para sentirse unidos como familia. Los lazos que creó con ellos se habían fortalecido con los años, y sabía que habrían muchas veces más que volvería a visitarlos para seguir afianzándolos. La madre de Uraraka ya lo consideraba como su segundo hijo y siempre lloraba cuando lo veía partir. Izuku nunca esperó forjar lazos tan fuertes con ellos desde que emprendió su viaje, pero no se arrepentía. Él también los querría y extrañaría como su segunda familia.

Al momento en que los rayos solares comenzaron a entibiar la madrugada, Izuku supo que ya era hora de comenzar las labores. Se aseguraron de adentrarse a los bosques de Spargat antes de que el mediodía acechara.

Izuku y su (segundo) padre, emprendieron su viaje y caminaron durante un largo rato. No le disgustaba, en realidad, le encantaba el bosque y siempre le traía viejos recuerdos de su niñez. Aún cuando fuese un muchacho temerario desde pequeño, también era algo torpe y cada vez que regresaba a casa siempre llegaba con uno o dos rasmillones, ramas en su cabello, heridas y mucha tierra. No le importaba, él era feliz así. Era un muchacho con mucha energía, podía correr durante horas, tropezarse mil veces y seguir corriendo. Su madre siempre participaba en cada uno de sus juegos, las ganas y la imaginación eran infinitas, juntos siendo los protagonistas de ese divertido mundo de fantasía, donde nadie los mirase.

Nadie que volviese a lastimarlos nunca más.

Las hojas crujían con cada paso, construyendo la melodía silenciosa de ese profundo bosque, su encanto embellecedor. El otoño cantaba con cada pisada de las hojas secas y cada rama desnuda tambaleando en el cielo. Vio a Richard volar sobre los árboles a una gran altura considerando el tamaño de estos.

—¡No vayas tan lejos, Richard! —le gritó Izuku, pero no le hizo caso—. Ese pájaro…

El viento sopló y acarició sus cabellos, respiró hondo disfrutando de la brisa. Era un día tranquilo y hermoso.

—Ah, cuánto envidio a los jóvenes de hoy en día —dijo el hombre a sus espaldas, frotando su adolorida espalda—. Hace algunos años podía recorrer este bosque sin problemas, pero creo que ya estoy viejo para esto…

—Estoy seguro que con un poco de descanso, usted podrá hacerlo de nuevo —dijo, pero solo recibió una carcajada como respuesta.

—No, creo que los años ya me están pasando la cuenta…

—¿Hace cuánto que vive aquí?

—Toda mi vida —contestó, señalando uno de los árboles a un costado. Estaba marcado por unos pequeños cortes en el tronco—. Cuando era pequeño solía marcarlos para evitar perderme. Como solía ser alguien curioso y travieso, hubo una vez en la que me vi en un gran aprieto. El bosque a veces puede convertirse en un enorme laberinto.

Izuku pudo imaginar la situación que tuvo que atravesar, cuando recordó la primera vez que quiso emprender su viaje y dio vueltas en círculos por todo el bosque hasta que regresó a su casa. Por poco y su madre no lo dejaba irse otra vez.

Richard llegó nuevamente y se posó sobre el hombro de Izuku. A veces envidiaba lo libre que podía ser volando por donde quisiera. Pero eso no importaba realmente, él siempre regresaba.

—Si los humanos pudiésemos volar como las aves, quizá podríamos hallar la salida de ese laberinto… —comentó, acariciando suavemente a su mascota.

—Suena bien, hijo —respondió, curvando sus labios—. Pero si no exploramos el laberinto por nuestra cuenta, no tendría sentido estar en uno. No importa la salida, sino cuál es el camino. La inteligencia del hombre se halla en su voluntad.

El muchacho quedó maravillado con sus palabras, pensando en lo importante que es buscar una salida en la peor adversidad. Continuaron charlando mientras realizaban sus labores. Cortaron la leña e Izuku se llevó gran parte de ella en su lomo. Si había algo que podía impresionar, era lo fuerte que era, más aún para poder cargar toda esa cantidad.

El viento comenzó a soplar fuerte y los árboles rechinaban por sus ramas, un mal augurio para ambos hombres.

—Esto es malo. ¿Sientes eso? La lluvia se aproxima, ¿será el _Llanto del Dragón_? —dijo el hombre mayor—. Será mejor que volvamos.

Izuku asintió y afirmó toda la leña atada a su espalda, esperando que no se mojase con la lluvia que estaba pronta a caer.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos previó lo que iba a suceder.

Las gotas cayeron despavoridas y el suelo se llenó de barro rápidamente, cada rama o roca se volvió resbalosa. El viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte y eso hizo que Izuku perdiera el equilibrio, rasmillándose la pierna izquierda. Por suerte, se agarró de las ramas de un pequeño arbusto, la caída pudo haber sido dura con todo el peso que cargaba.

—¡¿Estás bien?!

—¡Estoy bie…!

Antes que alcanzase a terminar, un gran destello de luz se vio desde el cielo, logrando cubrir gran parte del lugar. Ambos hombres, encandilados por la escena, no podían creer lo que veían. Las nubes se tornaron de un color verdoso y azulado, nadie entendía qué estaba pasando. Pero aquel espectáculo de colores duró poco cuando un rayo cayó hacia un árbol y este cayó, abriéndose fuego a su paso. Las vivas llamas comenzaron a devorar todo a su paso como grandes serpientes frente a él. A este paso quedaría atrapado en el fuego y pronto lo alcanzaría junto a la leña que traía consigo. No tuvo más opción que soltarla e intentar escapar. Sin embargo, su huída solo le costó que sus pies resbalaran con el lodo y cayera por un barranco.

Quedó inconsciente, no supo por cuánto tiempo. Pero para cuando despertó, había caído la noche. Se levantó un poco adolorido y desorientado, sintiendo el aire helado llenar sus pulmones. No tenía idea dónde estaba. La herida en su pierna izquierda ardía y no podía caminar muy bien. La lluvia había cesado y todo lo que vio por entre el manto nocturno, fue una pequeña luz azulina provenir de lo que aparentemente parecía ser una cueva. El frío acechaba su ropa húmeda y seguramente manchada. La total oscuridad cegaba sus ojos, todo lo que veía era esa tenue luz que podía guiarlo hacia un lugar más acogedor y sin dudarlo, caminó hasta él.

Todo estaba calmo y podía percatarse de pequeñas gotas cayendo de las ramas de cualquier árbol, el agua del río seguir su curso y sus pisadas tocando los charcos de lodo. Aquella luz se hizo un poco más fuerte y se adentró a la cueva, la cual estaba extrañamente iluminada. Dio un par de pasos y no alcanzó a darse cuenta cuando fue empujado hacia el suelo, siendo sujetado por un fuerte agarre que casi podía rasgar su ropa.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién lo había tirado así?

Unos ojos fieros y rojos se posaban sobre los suyos. Eso lo aterró, jamás había visto algo así.

—¿Quién eres? —murmuró una voz rasposa, proveniente del ser aterrador que lo tenía acorralado—. ¿Cómo te atreves a poner un pie en mi territorio, maldita escoria humana? —El agarre lo apretó mucho más, como si unas largas garras se enterrasen en su piel.

Tragó duro y su cuerpo tembló. No sabía en qué problema se había metido.

* * *

Continuará.


End file.
